


Caffeine Addiction

by PrincessOTP



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex can't take care of himself, Alexander Hamilton Loves Coffee, Alexander Hamilton is Non-Stop, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, But he's trying, Gay John Laurens, I like using fancy words, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOTP/pseuds/PrincessOTP
Summary: Alex loves coffee and works too much, this is nothing new. What is new is the new coffee shop that Alex is forced to go to after his old one shuts down.It just so happens that a cute barista works there.Alex calls him Mr. Freckles.





	Caffeine Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little story I wrote. I originally wrote it in like 5 minutes with my friend, but I took that original story and rewrote it, adding some more details to make it a bit longer and POOF here we are!

Alexander walked into the coffee shop, half-asleep. His bag was heavy with the unwritten essays he still had to do. When he got up to the counter, he lazily scanned the menu. However Alexander’s eyes were having trouble focusing, as he just woke up. Normally, he wouldn’t even have to look at the menu, he would just recite his usual order on autopilot without having to think about it. But this wasn’t his normal coffee shop. He used to go to another one down the street that was closer to his apartment, but it recently shut down. Thankfully, this shop had something similar to his regular at his old coffee shop on the menu.

Alex strolled up to the counter and listed off his order without preamble, “32 oz triple-shot chocolate chip mocha blended with extra whip on top.” He was looking down at the counter trying to get his eyes to focus the rest of the way when the employee spoke.

“Okay, what’s the name on this?” The voice caught his attention. It was very beautiful. Alex didn’t know exactly what constituted a beautiful voice, but somehow it just was. Like the melody of his favorite song. When he looked up he saw the man was equally- if not more- attractive.

“Um..” He stared at the man for a second. The gorgeous man smirked at him but Alexander was caught up in his face. How can someone have that many freckles? 

“You must really need that triple shot if you can’t remember your own name, man.” Mr. Freckles (That’s what Alex is calling him in his mind now.) teased.

“Oh, um, it’s Alexander.” Alex finally shook himself out of his reverie long enough to respond. 

Alex handed him some money and walked over to a table to wait while other people ordered. While the coffee was being made, Alex watched Mr. Freckles work. “Order for Alexander?” A familiar voice called.

He turned to see his friend from college, Elizabeth Schuyler. “Oh, Eliza, I didn’t know you worked here!”

“That’s because you always get coffee from that place down the street. I heard it’s closing, right? Probably why you’re here now, huh?” Eliza smiled at him. He sipped his coffee as he took in her appearance in her uniform. She had a little name tag that read “Eliza” in a cute font. He realized that Mr. Freckles must have a name tag too that he was too tired to realize was there earlier. But he couldn’t justify going across the room just to see what the name tag said. Especially with Eliza here to tease him about it, which he knew she would. So he waved goodbye to Eliza and left.

 

He’s definitely coming back here though.

 

By the time Alexander got back inside his apartment, he had already chugged down the whole cup. He tossed it in the trash, which was already filled with coffee cups. Running a hand through his hair, Alex sat down at his desk and flipped open his laptop. Alexander had a 5000 word essay to turn in soon. That wasn’t a problem in and of itself– Alex could write that much easily– it was that it also had a word limit. Apparently, the professor was tired of reading all of Alexander’s essays, so he added a limit to how much Alex could write. 

Alex had already written the whole thing, he was just having trouble condensing it to fit the word quota. He thought every single word was necessary, but evidently his professor did not. Alexander read over his paper three times before reluctantly erasing a few sentences. He continued deleting and shortening sentences until he finally got down to a good word count.

Looking at the time, Alexander was pretty sure it took longer to edit his paper than it did to write it. The paper actually still wasn’t due for a while, but Alex submitted it anyways. Taking out his bag, he looked over the other essays that he’d been assigned to do. Wanting to finish them as soon as possible, Alex started typing away on his computer.

About 4 hours into writing, Alex realized he hadn’t eaten. He got into a bad habit of forgetting to eat... and drink… and sleep. Basically, he didn’t take care of himself unless someone was around to tell him to stop working. However, Alex was trying to do better. Ever since he’s moved to this apartment, he’s been trying to take better care of himself. It usually doesn’t work out that way, but whenever he does catch himself, he feels like he’s accomplished something.

So Alexander got up to grab some food. Looking into his fridge, Alex made a mental note to go shopping and grabbed some ramen. He could already tell tonight was going to be a long night and it was only half past one.

The next morning, Alex woke up at his desk. He sighed and stretched, ignoring the pain in his back. He grabbed his phone and saw it was not actually morning anymore, but noon. Glad he didn’t have any classes today, Alex shoved his phone in his pocket.

Alex thought about going back to that coffee shop he stopped by yesterday, but decided against it. He felt too much like a mess to go out and he was too tired to walk that far. Alexander remembered the cute barista and almost reconsidered, but who knows if he’s even working. So Alex plugged in his own coffeemaker. 

Alex was weird about coffee. When he went to a shop, he got sugary drinks, but when he made it himself he drank it black. Either way, he still had more essays that weren't going to write themselves. Thankfully, he finished most of them last night.

It is in this time that Alexander is grateful that computers exist because typing is so much quicker than writing. 

Taking his freshly-brewed coffee back to his desk, Alex grabbed his bag from off the ground and pulled out some papers from class. Sometimes it felt like work was all he did. Not that he didn’t like working. He probably enjoyed working _too much_ , actually, if his friends have any say in things. Still, Alex wanted something more in life. His education was definitely his first priority, but perhaps a bit of romance wouldn’t hurt.

The last time Alexander had ever dated anyone was Eliza. He really liked Eliza, but it just hadn’t worked out for whatever reason. He was glad they were still friends because he loved that girl. Besides, she deserved way better than Alexander Hamilton. 

Sipping his coffee, he began typing away.

 

Alex then proceeded to stay locked away in his room for the next three days until his friends–namely Lafayette– forced him out. Squinting in the horribly bright sunlight, Alex makes his way to go get some coffee. Alex just had the most exhausting day ever. On top of Alexander’s lack of sleep, Lafayette spent all day dragging Alex around a shopping mall and asking his opinion on everything before he ended up buying the whole store.

Finally free of the frenchman, Alex needed some caffeine in his system to wake him up. He was so tired he almost tried to go to his old coffee shop that had closed down. Thankfully, even his sleep-addled brain was still quick enough to catch himself.

A yawn escaped him as he approached the cute little shop and he pushed open the door. Walking up to the order counter, Alex could see that the adorable Mr. Freckles was working today. 

“Ah, back again, Alexander?” Mr. Freckles greeted the short man. Alex’s head snapped up to look at Mr. Freckles, in shock. He remembered his name? The fact made Alexander smile a bit.

“Do you remember every customer’s name?” Alex took that moment to glance down at the name tag he now knew the barista had. It read ‘John’.

“Only the cute ones.” Mr. Fre– _John_ winked. Wait, was he actually flirting with him? “And besides, if you can’t remember your own name, it’s good to have someone remember it for you.”

“How thoughtful of you,” Alex teased, “No one has ever done that for me before! How can I make it up to you?”

“Well, you could give me your number.” Alexander still wasn’t sure if this was actually happening or if he passed from exhaustion out at some point and this was all a dream.

“Anything for my valiant knight!” Alex flirted.

“Well, _princess_ ,” Alex probably liked that nickname more than he should, “You are kind of holding the line up, so how about you wait until my shift is over in a few minutes and we could exchange numbers then?”

Alex glanced behind him and sure enough, a line had formed. “Well then, I’ll just have my 32 oz triple-shot chocolate chip mocha blended with extra whip on top and I’ll see you then.”

 

Alex now has yet another reason to love coffee.


End file.
